


la clínica

by minigami



Series: de dioses y hombres [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han pasado seis meses desde que a Bellamy le volaron la cabeza de un tiro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	la clínica

**Author's Note:**

> Esto llevará un puto mes ya en mi Drive cogiendo polvo.

Durante las largas horas nocturnas, Bellamy se pasea por la clínica escoba en mano. Es invisible, un fantasma disfrazado de conserje que deambula por los pasillos, un ojo en las enfermeras y otro en la gente que viene y va. La mayoría de las personas que están a esas horas en el centro no reparan en él: es otra cara anónima que trabaja bajo la luz artificial de los fluorescentes, que arrastra su carro por los rincones olvidados del edificio y recoge la mierda ajena.

Bellamy intenta decirse que es un trabajo digno, que le pagan dinero y que, como hombre muerto, no puede pedir mucho más, pero no funciona.

El chirrido de las ruedas y el olor de los productos de limpieza le amargan poco a poco, y en sus peores momentos se pregunta si no estaría mejor a dos metros bajo tierra. Luego piensa en Octavia, en esa segunda oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien que no se merece pero le ha sido otorgada igual, y se fuerza a seguir.

Las semanas se estiran y se convierten en meses, y de pronto lleva medio año allí y su hermana ha conseguido entrar en la universidad de la ciudad y él sigue despertándose de madrugada con el recuerdo del disparo aún doliéndole en la nuca.

Se dijo que no le daría vueltas, que aceptaría el milagro como lo que es, pero es incapaz. Bellamy sabe que murió. Murió, pasó varios días muerto, y como dice la historia, al tercero resucitó. Y sabe que existen los metahumanos. Desde los “superhéroes” que trabajan para el gobierno, hasta los vigilantes y los mercenarios que están a sueldo de las bandas criminales y la mafia.

En un mundo en el que la gente puede volar y prender fuego a cosas con la mente, alguien que no puede morir no suena tan extraño.

¿Fue solo una vez o algo que pasará siempre que muera? ¿De qué circunstancias depende? ¿Es una herencia de su padre desconocido, como los ojos oscuros? Bellamy arrastra sus preguntas, las rumia entre turno y turno, y deja que le consuman lentamente, porque puede que aún respire, pero su vida terminó cuando le pegaron un tiro.

Le aterroriza pensar qué hará cuando Octavia ya no le necesite.

 

* * *

 

La mayoría de las enfermeras del centro son mujeres mayores, voluminosas, que le tratan como algo a medio camino entre un hijo y un peligro atractivo. Debería ser perturbador, pero a Bellamy siempre le ha gustado que le hagan caso, y se bebe la atención como un hombre perdido en el desierto. Flirtea con unas y con otras, deja que le regalen comida, y luego aguanta las burlas de Octavia con mala cara.

Hay una, sin embargo. Una de ellas, joven y guapa y rubia y competente, que le ignora y le discute. Empezó llamándola princesa medio en serio, y ahora no puede parar. Le fulmina con su desdén y sigue adelante, caminando con la cabeza muy alta y pasos largos y rápidos, y Bellamy se ríe en su cara y la sigue con los ojos.

Suele tener los turnos nocturnos de los miércoles y los jueves, de diez a cinco de la mañana. Cuando Bellamy se va a casa esos días, ella sigue allí, sentada en el escritorio baqueteado que hace de recepción y tecleando furiosa en el ordenador. Una parte de él, la que tiene una hermana de la misma edad, se preocupa de una forma abstracta por ella. Los callejones de la ciudad, por la noche, no son un buen lugar para una chica sola.

Sin embargo, no es asunto suyo. Así que no dice nada.

Permite que la enfermera rubia y su uniforme azul marino se transformen en parte del escenario de su rutina, como las pesadillas y las discusiones intermitentes con Octavia, y se concentra en hacer cosas que realmente son su responsabilidad, como barrer el suelo y arreglar los grifos cada vez que una de las cañerías antediluvianas decide que ya no más.

Cuando intentan atracar la clínica, no sabe por qué se sorprende.

 

* * *

 

La historia es la siguiente: la clínica es muy humilde y muy pequeña. Es el anexo del anexo de otro edificio, un centro comunitario que organiza actividades culturales y de integración en la ciudad, uno de los pocos focos de luz. A base de donaciones, consiguen mantener la pequeña farmacia más o menos bien abastecida de morfina y otros medicamentos. Esto la convierte en un refugio y un objetivo al mismo tiempo, y a pesar de las promesas de las autoridades de poner una guardia armada en la puerta, normalmente la función recae en los propios vecinos, y en la confianza en la decencia humana.

Es un miércoles por la noche cuando los tres encapuchados entran en la clínica, irrumpiendo por la puerta trasera y arrasando todo lo que ven a su paso.

Bellamy está en esos momentos barriendo uno de los pasillos que rodean la zona de consultas, con los cascos bien encajados en los oídos y la mente en la pizza que le espera en cuanto vuelva a su casa. No escucha el ruido que hacen al irrumpir en la clínica, no les oye acercarse por su espalda, y en un parpadeo se encuentra con una pistola apuntándole a la sien y Ed Sheeran quejándose de la vida en los cascos que le cuelgan del cuello de la sudadera.

Le obligan a caminar hasta la entrada, donde está la enfermera rubia con la nariz metida en una novela de misterio, y a cada paso aumenta la sensación de irrealidad. No se puede creer lo que está pasando, y a juzgar por la cara de la enfermera, ella tampoco. Cuando alza la mirada de su libro con cara de fastidio, un silencio incrédulo se extiende entre los dos. Se levanta despacio del asiento con las manos en alto, los ojos yendo de Bellamy al tipo que le tiene con una pistola en la cabeza a los otros dos, la mandíbula apretada, ni rastro de miedo en la cara.

—¿Puedo ayudaros en algo? – dice, con voz ligera. La luz blanca del fluorescente del techo la hace parecer frágil, le resalta las ojeras y blanquea su pelo rubio.

—Sí, se me ocurren un par de cosas con las que me puedes ayudar – bromea uno de los encapuchados. El otro le ríe la gracia, pero el que sujeta a Bellamy se mantiene en silencio. Le clava más fuerte el cañón de la pistola y le obliga a avanzar.

—¿Hay alguien más en la clínica? – es lo primero que pregunta. La enfermera niega, la mirada fija en el lugar en el que el metal se encuentra con la piel de Bellamy. Si no fuera por la pistola, se dice éste. Quizá le crezca una cabeza nueva, quizá no, pero prefiere no volver a pasar por la experiencia.

—No, a estas horas el doctor de urgencias aún no ha llegado – tartamudea la enfermera. Tiene las manos alzadas y la mirada perdida.

El encapuchado asiente para sí mismo, y luego señala al tío de su izquierda con la barbilla.

—Le vas a acompañar al almacén y vas a hacer todo lo que te diga – ordena con voz tranquila. Luego quita el seguro de la pistola, y Bellamy aprieta la mandíbula. Le sudan las manos. La enfermera le mira con los ojos muy abiertos, pero no parece asustada.

Bellamy no entiende por qué.

—De acuerdo – dice. Baja las manos muy despacio y sale de detrás de la mesa.

Los fluorescentes estallan, y se va la luz de todo el edificio. Bellamy no cierra los ojos a tiempo, y durante un segundo eterno no ve nada. Sin embargo, se recupera antes que el tipo que le tenía encañonado, y aprovecha la confusión para agarrarle del brazo y dislocarle el hombro. El hombre grita, y suelta la pistola, y Bellamy se lanza al suelo desesperado. La busca a ciegas en la oscuridad, y mientras tanto, el caos toma posesión de la pequeña sala. Bellamy escucha a la enfermera gruñir. Una de las armas deja escapar un par de tiros, y alguien cae al suelo con un ruido seco.

La luz de emergencia que  hay sobre la puerta de la entrada se enciende. El resplandor conjunto de las farolas y ésta es suficiente para iluminar algo el interior de la sala de espera. Uno de los atracadores está tumbado, sangrando de una herida en el estómago. El que tenía agarrado a Bellamy está también en el suelo, agarrándose el hombro con la mano que puede mover y fulminándole con la mirada. Bellamy le sonríe por encima del cañón del arma que tiene entre las manos. Le late el corazón en las sienes.

Hace meses que no se siente tan vivo. No entiende qué acaba de pasar, pero está dispuesto a agarrarse a la oportunidad con todas sus fuerzas.

La enfermera sujeta la otra pistola cuidadosamente con las dos manos. El tercer encapuchado está contra la pared, las manos arriba. Ha perdido el pasamontañas y Bellamy puede ver sus ojos, muy abiertos, llenos de incomprensión.

No hay que ser un genio para deducir que no suponía que su noche fuera a terminar así.

—Y ahora qué, eh – el líder de los tres rompe el silencio, socarrón. Se quita el pasamontañas, revelando unos fríos ojos azules, amarillentos a la luz débil de la lámpara de emergencia.

Bellamy le apunta con la pistola a la cabeza.

—Ahora – dice la enfermera. Por el rabillo del ojo, Bellamy puede ver que ya no mira al que está apuntando – llamamos a la policía. Y dejamos que se ocupen de esto. Como es su responsabilidad.

Bellamy bufa, incrédulo. Afecta desprecio para ocultar el miedo que comienza a sentir bajo en el estómago.

—¿Llamar a la policía? La policía no hace una mierda en esta ciudad – le espeta. La enfermera aprieta los labios.

—Qué pretendes que hagamos entonces, ¿eh? ¿Matarlos?

—Es lo que habrían hecho ellos con nosotros.

—Y eso es lo que nos diferencia – suelta la enfermera, como si fuera un argumento irrebatible. Bellamy se ríe en su cara, una carcajada corta y seca, y el líder de los encapuchados bufa una risa a media voz.

La enfermera frunce el ceño y alza la barbilla. Aún tiene una pistola entre las manos, pero parece incómoda con ella, como si no estuviera acostumbrada a manejar armas. Es bastante pequeña, y Bellamy se plantea solo un poco en serio quitarle la pistola, acabar con los encapuchados.

Un silencio tenso y opaco se coloca entre los dos. La chica se muerde el labio pero no desvía la mirada, y Bellamy da vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza, buscando sin éxito una opción que no le coloque delante de un agente de policía. La solución más sencilla es acabar con los testigos y desaparecer, pero no se siente capaz. Para variar, la mitad de la mierda que sale de su boca es fanfarronería.

En ese momento, el médico de guardia y el personal nocturno del otro lado del edificio irrumpen en la sala de espera. Por una vez, la suerte sonríe a Bellamy, se ahorra el tener que tomar una decisión. La luz vuelve a la clínica, y él tira la pistola y se marcha, aprovechando la conclusión. Ni siquiera se molesta en cambiarse: se coloca la chaqueta encima del uniforme de conserje, coge sus cosas y sale del centro.

La canción que estaba escuchando cuando entraron los atracadores todavía sigue saliendo de los cascos, que se balancean y le dan contra el pecho cuando echa a correr.


End file.
